


A love affair with life

by elletromil



Series: the story we failed to put into words [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Model Merlin, Photographer Eggsy, Pre-Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Retired Photographer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin is about to leave the bedroom when Harry wakes up. Well, “wake up” might be words that are a bit too strong in Harry’s case, but he’s conscious enough to realise Merlin has left the bed judging by his pitiful whine and the way he’s reaching out with his hand.He really should be leaving, because he hates being anything but punctual to his shoots, but Harry has always been a bad influence on him.





	A love affair with life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> This is part of a verse we’ve been discussing for a while now where they’re civilian, Harry is/was a renowned photographer and Merlin a very successful model who also happens to be his muse. Then comes along Eggsy, a young photographer that captures both of Harry and Merlin’s attention.
> 
> This is just a little introduction and there will surely be more (either from me or Red) but when I cannot say.
> 
> It's also the last of Red's gift this year :)
> 
> Enjoy everyone ;)

Merlin is about to leave the bedroom when Harry wakes up. Well, “wake up” might be words that are a bit too strong in Harry’s case, but he’s conscious enough to realise Merlin has left the bed judging by his pitiful whine and the way he’s reaching out with his hand.

He really should be leaving, because he hates being anything but punctual to his shoots, but Harry has always been a bad influence on him.

So instead of throwing a “good day” above his shoulder, he steps close enough to the bed to grab Harry’s hand and resist the little tug Harry gives it. A kiss goodbye would be one thing, but if he actually gets back into the bed, Merlin knows he won’t be leaving the house today.

And unfortunately, he does have prior engagements.

When Harry realises Merlin isn’t budging, he groans low in his throat in a way that really shouldn’t be cute. But there’s a reason Merlin married the man and his ability to make himself ridiculously endearing is a big part of it.

“I’ve got a shoot Harry. I need to go.”

“Must you?” There’s another tug on his hand, but it feels half-hearted, Harry already knowing he’s lost the battle. However instead of whining again, Harry surprises him by raising himself up on his elbow and bringing his hand to his mouth to press a kiss against his knuckles.

Merlin feels himself blush and it takes him everything not to start giggling happily. One would think after ten years of being married to him, he would be used to him being such a sap, but the little romantic gestures never fail to make him weak in the knees.

“I should be back for dinner,” he says in the end, even if what he really wants is to fall into bed and muss up Harry’s hair more than it already is.

“I’ll make cupcakes,” Harry whispers as he flops back down onto the mattress, finally letting go of Merlin’s hand.

“Then I  _will_  be back for dinner.”

Merlin doesn’t need to look to know Harry is smiling smugly.

*

Merlin is used to working with attractive people. It comes with the territory. But he can usually ignore it easily enough, except back when Harry was still in the industry.

Not that he is anything but professional today, except for how he stares a bit too much at his photographer. He had assumed he was one of the new model at first, simply because he had wanted to bite along the length of his jaw and maybe do the same to his thick thighs. So it had come as a surprise to see him step behind the camera.

A very pleasant one.

It’s not often that Merlin gets to work with new talent and talent, Eggsy has it a-plenty.

Now if only Charlie Hesketh would stop trying to sabotage him, Merlin would be having a really good time.

The lad has the patience of a saint however, because he never gets angry at Charlie, no matter how much of a prick he is being on the set.

It’s a smart move, because Charlie might not have a name for him yet, but his uncle has a lot of influence.

Eggsy’s lucky that Merlin has way more influence than Chester King could ever hope to gain however and absolutely zero tolerance for Charlie’s kind of behaviour.

After half an hour, Merlin is done waiting for Charlie to show any kind of professionalism and he calls for a break. It’s unusual for a model to do so, but again, Merlin has a lot of influence in the industry. Even Eggsy, new blood that he is, understands it.

He looks defeated when Merlin makes a beeline for Percival, while Charlie seems inappropriately victorious, but they’re both in for a shock if they think he’s asking for a change of photographer.

He takes his place back and doesn’t hide his smirk when Percival thanks Charlie for him wasting all their time and motion Tequila to take his place.

Charlie predictably throws a fit, but Percival is an old pro at dealing with overblown egos and the rest of them just ignores him as they  _finally_  gets to work.

When Eggsy calls for a break two hours later, Merlin is confident the shoot will wrap up early enough for him to be back in time for Harry’s cupcakes.

He’s bit surprised when Eggsy comes to him when he’s alone, but he appreciates how the lad keeps a few steps back, waiting to be invited closer. He gestures for him to do so and wonders briefly how the blush on his cheeks taste like.

“I won’t bother you long. I just wanted to say thanks. I know you didn’t do it for me, but- yeah, just thanks.”

“You’re wrong.” Usually, Merlin’s not really one to open up to anyone beside Harry, but there’s something about the lad that invites the kind of brutal honesty that Merlin favours. “And you’re right. I did it for you too. You’ve got obvious talent and I would have hated for Charlie to be the reason I didn’t get to work with you again.”

He leaves before Eggsy can stammer his way out of another thank you. Not because he doesn’t trust himself around him, but because he needs to call Harry  _right now_

*

“Harry, we’re home!”

It’s been a week since the shoot with Eggsy and Merlin hasn’t had much to do besides going on runs with Mr Pickle. He’s not really worried when he gets no reply, but he frowns when he notices Harry’s oxfords are missing.

He doesn’t remember Harry telling him about any plans to leave the house today and he’s received no messages from him to let him know where he could be.

Thankfully, as soon as he gets into the dining room and spots the magazine left open on the table, his own gaze peering out from the pages, he’s got an inkling of where he must have run off to.

The tablet on the counter, still open on Harry’s last search into photographer Gary Unwin, is all he needs as confirmation and he ponders if he should text Harry to let him know he’s coming to join them.

Before he can send the message however, he gets a mail from James, booking him for a new shoot with Eggsy and he decides to let Harry have a day alone with the lad. He’s going to see Eggsy again soon enough.


End file.
